


Alliance

by Bibliodragon



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Game: Halo: Combat Evolved, Gen, Missing Scene, The Flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliodragon/pseuds/Bibliodragon
Summary: 'Sitrep: alone in an alien bunker. Rest of the squad? Unknown, last seen under attack from unidentified alien combatants. Covenant? Hell if he knew, but if they were they were screwed even more so. Best of his knowledge Covies didn’t raise the dead!'
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> For Marine Week 2020 on Tumblr

Staff Sergeant Mobuto reloads his shotgun, trying to find comfort in the familiar action. He checks his ammo (16 shells, same as the last time he checked) and checks his surroundings (cold, alien, oppressive, but currently clear, same as the last time he checked). He takes a long, slow, deep breath, counting the moments until the low throb of pain in his chest sharpens (broken rib still broken, same as last time).

Sitrep: alone in an alien bunker. Rest of the squad? Unknown, last seen under attack from unidentified alien combatants. Covenant? Hell if he knew, but if they were they were screwed even more so. Best of his knowledge Covies didn’t raise the dead!

(Lumpen, scuttling things coming at the out of the darkness. One jumps at Morales, who is screaming as it stabs at her face. The staccato of gunfire against wet organic sounds that seem to swallow it up. Skittering of too many legs as they keep coming, and then he’s falling into darkness, but not before he sees the bodies of the hingeheads they had dropped only minutes ago rise up from the ground, pustules bursting from their limbs)

16 shotgun shells. Same as last time.

There is a flash of gold and his body is moving ahead of his brain, swinging the gun up and pointing at the intrusion. It materialises in front of him, a blue and silver orb. A clipped, precise voice speaks.

"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark."

Mobuto’s adrenaline and trigger finger is ahead of him, and the next thing he knows is the ringing of the shotgun blast echoing in his ears. The orb just remains floating, a judgemental eye looking down at him.

"Please conserve your ammo. The Flood has been released, and so you will need it."

His heart is racing, but this one isn’t an active threat. At the moment. He takes a breath (pain, rib is still broken) and asks “The Flood? Is that what those…things that killed my men are called?”

“We are wasting valuable time. Protocol dictates action. I must prevent the parasite from leaving this installation, and to do that I need your assistance. Come!”

It begins floating down the hallway, its eerie blue light showing the way. It brings to mind stories his grandmother used to tell him, about flickering blue flames that drew weary travellers to their deaths. “Hang on a minute. You can’t just expect me to just follow you? There could be more of those things down there, and some of my men might still be alive up there!”

The orb gives an exasperated sigh (which is impressive for something that doesn’t seem to have lungs) and comes zooming back to him. “I am sorry to say your men are already dead, and are already making their way towards us as we waste time. We must activate this installation and destroy the Flood presence, and to do that I need the assistance of a Reclaimer to do so.”

This orb has all the bedside manner of a field medic. But Mobuto sighs (yep, rib still broken) and takes a step forward. “So you’re saying this, this ring is a weapon. And it’ll stop those things?”

“Haven’t you been listening? Why do you delay? We must collect the Index.” The orb is off done the hallway once again, muttering to itself. Mobuto watches it for a moment.

He’s sure he can hear scuttling in the dark.

He checks his ammo. 15 shells now.

“Alright, hold up. Show me where we need to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I didn't know you, Sarge, but I sure as hell wish I had. You must have been one hardass son of a bitch."  
> — John-117  
> The Library is hell enough when you are an augmented super soldier, but what about when you're the first poor sucker Guilty Spark managed to talk into it?


End file.
